


Un-Bear-able

by halfsweet



Series: Parenthood AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, special appearance by Little Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: He can tell that from day one, the day Patrick brought their son to them, that David is going to be one bigMama Bear’sboy.(a spinoff ofA Night We'll Never Remember)





	Un-Bear-able

**Author's Note:**

> @blackandwbitebrendon made me obsess with this so blame them
> 
> ((On a side note, this is a spin-off of the brentrick mpreg fic :)))
> 
> ((unedited))

It's an awesome feeling, really, _indescribable_ , to have a son. A son that _he_ helped to make! With the most cutest and grumpiest angel ever lived!

It's always fun to watch David trotting around the apartment, picking up everything in his path and showing them to Patrick with the cutest toothy grin on his chubby baby face.

_“Mama Bear! Look!”_

He can tell that from day one, the day Patrick brought their son to them, that David is going to be one big _Mama Bear’s boy._

-

David has grown up so fast under their watch. Two years in a span of _two_ years. He already knows how to stand on his own, run, talk, jump.

And he also knows how to sense if Patrick's nearby or not.

“Daddy?”

He looks away from the television when David tugs at his shirt, his brown eyes--everyone tells him they look alike, and he couldn't be any happier and prouder--blinking up at him sleepily.

He smiles and picks him up, settling him in his lap. “What is it, Little Bear? You sleepy?”

David shakes his head and yawns. “No.”

He laughs at David's answer. His son is _so_ adorable he can go on for _days_ talking about him. “What's the matter then, Little Bear?”

“Mama Bear.” He whines, plopping sideways to lean against him. “Daddy, I want Mama Bear.”

“He'll be back, sweetie.” He pulls the sleepy toddler close to his chest. “He's just out to get us some food.”

He would have thought that that was it, but he's _way_ far off. Instead of David falling asleep on him, he sits up straight, his eyes wider than before. “Mama Bear left without me?”

In the beginning when he realizes that his son has some sort of _attachment_ to Patrick, he thought it was adorable and funny. But now--

Now it's dreadful.

He puts on a happy face to try to soothe the toddler before said toddler starts destroying his ear drums. “Little Bear, he's just--”

David's lip begin to quiver, and all he can think of the moment is _shit._

Because not a moment later, David's eyes begin to water, and he lets out a screech that may or may not make the windows crack.

_“Mama Bear!”_

With one hand cradling his wailing toddler to his chest, he sighs and pulls his phone out, dialing Patrick, who takes only about a second to pick up.

_“Brendon?”_

“Um, babe? You need to get home now.”

_“But I just reached the store.”_

“He won't--” he pauses as David stands up on his lap to wail even louder into his phone.

 _Which is right next to_ _his ear._

“Mama Bear!” David blubbers, hands scrambling to grab the phone from him. He lets him take the phone. “Why did you leave me?”

_“I didn't leave you, sweetie. See? I'm on my way home right now.”_

His crying quiets down to sniffles, and he finds it both aww-worthy and hilarious at the same time. One of these days, he's going to record the whole thing and show it to David when he's older.

That'll teach him for destroying his ear drums.

“You promise?” David asks, now sitting down in his lap and looking very much calm and docile than before.

His son is _such_ a drama queen.

Wonder where he gets that from.

_“You know I'll never leave you, Little Bear. I'll be back, okay? Do you want anything?”_

David sniffles again, pouting, and _God,_ one of these days, he's going to invest in a camcorder.

“I want Mama Bear. And cookies.”

He bursts into laughter, unable to control himself at their son's answer. Patrick's also laughing, staticky through the speaker. _“All right, all right. I'll buy you some cookies. I'll be home soon, Little Bear.”_

He takes his phone back from David and sees that Patrick has ended the call. He places it next to him before staring at his David, who is sitting and staring, no, _waiting_ for Patrick to come through the door.

Adorable.

“Hey, Little Bear, want to play while we wait for your Mama Bear to come home?”

“No.” David answers, still watching the door intently.

“How about some movies, huh? You like Incredibles, don't you?”

He bursts into laughter for the second time when David looks up at him, beaming and nodding his little head fast.

\--

Of course, it's not just them who realizes the fact that David is a little _too_ attached to Patrick. In fact, David's godfather sees it too.

Pete is over at their place, raiding through their fridge as if he didn't own one. He's chattering something about his last gig, occasionally mixed in with _“can you believe it, David?”_ and David's distracted little _“No.”_

The toddler is too caught up with his own plate of pancakes to even pay attention to what's happening around him. Although, the second Patrick steps his foot into the kitchen, he immediately looks up from his precious dinosaur-shaped pancakes, a huge grin splitting his chubby face. “Mama Bear!”

Patrick laughs and picks David up from his chair, and he _swears_ he hear David purr like a cat being rubbed across its back.

Did they make a child or a kitten?

“Miss you, Mama Bear.” David mumbles as he wraps his arms around Patrick's neck. “Where did you go?”

“I was taking a shower.” Patrick smiles, patting the toddler’s back. “You have your Papa Bear, don't you? And your uncle Pete.”

“They're not you.” David pulls back to pout.

Wow. A stab to the heart. His son just stabbed him.in the heart. _His own son._

(That he helped to make with the grumpiest and the most adorable angel _ever._ )

“Hey.” He pouts as he takes-- _tries_ to pry off--David from Patrick. “You just made Papa Bear _very_ sad.”

David lets out a small, surprised _“oh”_ as he's separated from Patrick, both his hands are dangling and reaching and making grabbing motions for Patrick, but he's quick to settle down when he realizes that it's just his _Papa Bear._

“And you made Uncle Pete _very_ sad too.” Pete pipes up, finally closing the door of the fridge and standing behind Patrick, slinging an arm around him. “Which is why I'm gonna steal your Mama Bear from you.”

There is only silence for a split of a second, but he swears he can feel the atmosphere change.

“No!” David shouts.

“Yes!” Pete mimics his voice as he pulls Patrick closer. David makes a protesting noise as he moves in his arms, like he's trying to fight the _big bad wolf_ from eating the _Mama Bear._ “I'm gonna steal him and then sell him to the store so I can buy a cookie.”

“No!” David shrieks, and he actually looks _offended._ “You can't take Mama Bear!”

“Yes, I can.” Pete nods. “And then I'm gonna get myself a cake and _more_ cookies while your Mama Bear--”

Even though David physically looks _exactly_  like him, but he certainly is _full_  of Patrick's genes.

He winces as David's shrilling scream fills the kitchen, possibly the entire apartment building, while Pete continues to taunt the toddler.

_“Daddy! Don't let him sell Mama Bear!”_

He can only share a look with Patrick though, because if he has to be honest, this is actually a pretty common, everyday occurrence.

Pete dropping by and telling David how he's going to sell Patrick for whatever reason.

And David screaming and wailing because his Uncle Pete is going to take his Mama Bear away.

And him and Patrick having to go through _endless_ hours to convince David that _no, Uncle Pete isn't going to sell your Mama Bear for cookies. We promise._

-

“Where's David?”

Patrick looks up from a recipe book on the counter to look over his shoulder. “I think he's in the living room eating some cookies.”

Before he can ask another question, a small cry is heard from the direction of the living room, and without wasting a second, they immediately dash to see what's going on.

What awaits them is something they never would have thought of seeing before.

“You can't take Mama Bear!” David grabs a cookie and chomps on it, looking all red and furious and _adorable._ “I'm gonna eat you so you can't take him!”

Patrick leans back against him and softly laughs. “I feel loved and protected.”

He smiles, wrapping his arms around Patrick as they continue to watch their son furiously biting down on a plate of cookies.

_“No one can take Mama Bear away!”_

He _really_ should have bought a camcorder and record the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Um wow so requests on fics on this family?


End file.
